A whimsical vacation
by Lady Chen
Summary: Sakura goes to the Phantomhive manor! Find out what crazy, smutty, hilarious adventures she's in for. LEMON in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Whimsical Vacation.

Chapter 1.

"Ciel Phantomhive Manor? Sakura crooked her brow at the strange name. No I haven't heard of it, what is it?" Tsunade leaned back on her chair and began.

"He is the Earl of the Phantonhaive manor in London… and there is where you're going to spend your vacation time." She smiled.

Silence. 3, 2, 1.

"Huh?! Why are you sending me to a place like that?!" Sakura belted out in confusion.

"Calm down, when Shizune became my loyal assistant and apprentice I started giving her time off. It became a tradition, so I'm allowing you to London since you've been my apprentice for a long time."

"Un huh, did Shizune also vacation in London?" Sakura questioned.

"No, I usually send her to America for two weeks, and I'm doing the same for you, but just in London." She smiled. 'So this is why she told me to pick my things.' Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"But why there? What's so great about the Phantonhive Mansion?" The blonde grinned slyly.

"Oh you'll see when you get there, plus Ciel Phantanhive owns me, I did him a favour now he owns me one. He already knows of your arriving, and be grateful, you're lucky to have an awesome master and hokage! HAHA!"

"Okay sorry, but even if I agree to go, what I am I support to do while I'm there?"

"Eat an English muffin; go sightseeing, whatever makes you happy."

"Is anyone accompanying me?"

"No, no, they'll just get in the way. You'll be fine by yourself. And another thing Ciel can be a little playful and bit of a devilish at times, but you'll manage. Okay?"

Like she had any other choice. "Yes." The pinkette replied.

"Alright, now let's get started." With that, the blonde formed a couple of hand seals and a portal opened up. "I m taking you straight to his house, in two weeks you are to come back to Japan. Have fun~." Sakura caught that eye chuckle of hers just before disappearing out of the office. Is this really okay for her to do this, this Ciel guy seems important, will he just openly allow a complete stranger in his home? This whole situation is fishy.

(In London)

Sakura stood at the doorsteps at the Phantomhive Mansion.

"Eh?... Huh?! This is the place? It's huge! She gaped in awe. "It's a million and one times bigger and better that my house!" The medic felt discourage at the sight of this mansion. _'Come on Haruno, don't let this stunning house scare us away!_' Inner rolled in. "Yea!" The pinkette knocked on the huge, sturdy doors, half heartily expecting this to be a prank. The doors opened and came a woman wearing a blue maid outfit, and had the cheeriest red hair she ever seen.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as the woman leaped on her inspecting her pink tendrils.

"Oh my me, you have some crazy color hair! How did it get this pink? Did you dye it?!" She asked eagerly.

"Ah, no it's natural." Sakura smiled at the woman, her pink hair has its first fan.

"Wow! It's so nice! I Iove it!"

"Thank you, I love yours as well."

"Eh? No way, these old bloody dregs..." She said sadly.

"No it's more of cherry than bloody." Her face lit up.

"Really?! I guess I never thought of it that way." She rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Ah! I'm terribly sorry about that. I was here to greet you and I got caught up in your hair." She said panic stricken.

"My name's Mey-Rin, You're Sakura Huruno right? We've been expecting your arrival. Now if you'll come with me, ah here, I'll take your bag. Let's go!" Sakura followed the hyper cherry red head up the red stair case; the whole place was elegant and had luxurious furniture throughout the house. Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'If this is where she sent me, I'm a little scare where Tsunada-sama goes on vacation herself.'

"Here we are, everyone's in here." The maid's voice broke her thoughts as she stood at attention. She opened the door and walked in. The room had grass green carpet, with picture frames hanging on the painted walls. A boy at around thirteen sat that the desk, he had beautiful bluish hair and had an eye patch covered his right eye, 'I wonder what happened to it?' Sakura thought. With four other people in the room peered at her oddly colored hair.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Lady Tsunade has told me many things about you." He smiled_. 'Huh!? This kid is the Earl?!'_ Inner yelled. The pinkette bowed.

"Yes, thank you for having me." She said in the most polite way ever.

"Let me introduce; as you met this id Mey- Rin our household maid. "Yes." Finnian our gardener "Hello!" Baldroy our chef, "Hi there." Tanaka the house steward, "Hohoho." _'Okay that was weird_'. Inner popped in. And this is my personal butler Sebastian Michaelis. "The pleasure is mine, Haruno-san."

"Nice to meet you all." She bowed again. The butler clasped his hands.

"Now let's all let young master and Haruno-san to get acquainted, you three go help with dinner preparations." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir!" They scurried out.

"So, Haruno- san do you play chess?" His smile turned sinful and the aura around them became dark.

"Yes, a little." She answered with caution.

"Excellent, shall we play a round?" He strolled over to the small wooden table, setting up the chess pieces. '_How could we refuse.'_ Inner shrugged. Sakura sat and the game began.

The awkward silence was stifling her to the core; the only noises that were heard were the sound of light breathing and chess piece tapping against the board. And the occasional rustles of trees in the wind, with her ninja skills her ears were trained to hear sounds from far away, but she doubts he could hear them. The medic couldn't take the reticence any longer and spoke up.

"Phantomhive-dono, if you don't mine, could you tell me more about the Phantomhive manor? I'm afraid Tsunade-sama came on short of the details." Her voice echoed in the still room. Ciel moved his piece. 'Damn, he's good.'

"The Phantomhive family is directly controlled by Queen Victoria; it is strictly confidential executive agency of England. We have served the Royal family for generations and often are called the Queen's Watchdogs. About three years ago my parents died in a tragic fire, but I survived therefore I'm the Earl." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You must get very lonely at times." She added. _'Holy crap! Is Tsunade-sama crazy?! Sending me to such a place that is associated with the Queen! Oh no, I probably shamed their name by coming here! He even said that speech with so much pride!_' Her mind franticly scrabbled. Sakura gulped uneasily and forced her mind to stay calm. The rosette played her turn.

"You must resent me, Phantomhive-dono, a normal Kunoichi from Japan all of sudden coming here for vacation in such a respectable place, is truly ridiculous." She quaked. Ciel watched her for a moment and smiled.

"No, I have no problem with you here Haruno-san, plus it's been a while since we had any real guests here, so you don't have to worry." _'Awww, he's so kind!_' Inner grossly sobbed.

"Thank you, but why shishou sent me here in the first place is puzzling." She moved her chess piece. Just when Ciel was about to speak Sebastian knocked and entered.

"Excuse me; young master, Haruno-san dinner is ready." He smiled.

(The dining hall)

The décor was grand, she took a seat on the eight seated wooden table that had elegant engravings on the legs of the chairs and table. "For tonight's meal, Beef Donburi, enjoy." 'Wow this looks awesome' she took a bite. _'Ah so lavish!' _

"How is it?" Ciel asked,

"It's delicious, my compliments to the chef!" she chimed.

"Thank you, Haruno-san." The butler smirked.

"Oh, please call me Sakura." She took another mouthful.

"Alright, but you have to call us Ciel and Sebastian from now on." Ciel grinned at the girls' happiness.

"Huh? Are you sure it's okay?" They both nodded. Sakura smiled lightly. She sneaked a glance at the butler, 'He is very good looking I how he came upon working here'?

"Sebastian, bring out the dessert." The bluette ordered.

"Yes, my lord, for dessert I prepared Lemon Meringue Pie." _'Ohh sounds fancy.'_

'Please don't say that, you make it sound like we haven't eaten pie before.'

'_If it's coming out of his kitchen, we haven't._' Inner snickered. The butler rested the sumptuous dessert in front of them. 'Wow I could only imagine how it tastes.' She extracted a morsel of the glazing pie. The girl blazed up.

"Ah, wow it's awesome! A perfect ten!" she beamed and gave two thumbs up. The two were shocked by the girls' sudden outburst but also very amused.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome." She continued to eat in delight. Sebastian chucked at the girl and looked at Ciel. 'How interesting.' They both thought.

Sakura soon finished devour her slice of tangy lemon pie. "Thank you for the delectable meal." She smiled with glee. She hasn't had a meal like that in… well, never.

"So, Ciel would you like to continue our game?" He paused, the Earl and the butler were quite taken aback by what she said but also happy; no guest has ever wanted to finish a game of chess maybe because he was a bit intimidating at times. But she was different and he liked that.

"Yes, I would love that." He smirked.

In the end, she lose the chess match; 'well Ciel is much more experience than I am.' After the game it was getting late; so she was shown to one of the guest room, and went straight to bed. She lay in bed, her mind recalling the day's events, slowly her thoughts settled and drifted to dreamland.

A/N: Hi~~ How do you like the first chapter? Tell me what you think. Hahah I'm so excited! Off to the next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Have fun~.

_In the morning~._

The wan daylight peeked around the edge of the curtains and laid a bright pathway over the bed. Eyes struggle to open upon the dim room. Sakura lazily got up, stretched as her twitching muscles loosen. She quickly bathe, brushed her teeth and changed into her usually wear, minus the hitai-ate, gloves and elbow protectors, but she still wore her kunai holster, just in case. The medic ambled down the hallway, ignoring the dying howls her stomach made. '_Man, I'm hungry.' _Inner droned.

"Where is everybody?" she got her answer when she saw them out in the garden.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Ceil sipped at his tea.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully." She sat down. The cool breeze shifted slightly and waves of smells washed over her. The smell of new leaves on the trees, freshly made tea and the unmistakable scent of flowering roses.

"Good morning my Lady, for today's breakfast is poached salmon, mint salad with a side of scorns and Ceylon tea." Sebastian stated_. 'Okay now we can say it's fancy_.' Her mouth began to water.

"Thank you for the meal!" she chomped down. Her tastes buds went wild, 'Ooohh so savoury, I'm in heaven.'

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura." The dark haired man smiled. _Thump_.

'_Thump? What was that about_?' Questioning her increase in heart rate. She glanced over to the butler. He was a bigger mystery than the Earl; nothing really seemed that odd about him, he was just like normal butler, certainly dressed like one. Black pants, six button double tailcoat, gray vest, white gloves. 'He is really handsome.' '_Handsome?! He's_ _the definition of sexy and gorgeous!_' Inner boomed.

'Inner...please…' Outer sweat dropped.

'_What?! You know it's true! Ah, hey watch out!_' Sakura's ninja senses tingled; seeing a sudden rose being hurled her way. Swiftly, she caught it before it could nail her in the face. The pinkette eyes narrowed to see Sebastian's hand outstretch and with a surprised look on his face. 'So he was about to catch it, huh?'

"Hehe, beat you to it." Sakura grinned.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked in mild concern.

"Yea, looks like someone sent me a rose." She inspected the flower. 'The stem had been sharpened.'

"Hmpt! It was originally meant for your eyeball!" A man with long red hair and glasses came out from the bushes.

"Oh bassy! I missed you dear!" The man cuddled closer to the butler.

_'B-bassy?' _

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian said in irked.

"Oh, I wanted to see Bassy, but I witnessed this pink monstrosity ogling all over my Sebas-chan ," he ranted.

"Hey, I was not ogling!"

"Yes you were, but I can't blame you, he is rather dashing." Grell blushed. Sakura mentally barfed.

"Ciel, who is this girl and why is her forehead so wide." The red haired man attacked.

A vein pulsed angrily on her forehead.

"This is Haruno Sakura; she will be staying with us for the next two weeks." The Earl explained.

"What!? This pink thing is going to live in the same house with my bassy!?" Grell yelled in disbelief.

"Hehe, afraid so, and who knows what interesting things might occur at night." Sakura taunted. Grell tumbled with anger.

"You little, he pulled out his chainsaw. You asked for it, girly."

"Che, bring it." She quickly extracted a kunai, before Sebastian flashed up to them and forcibly drew them apart.

"Now, now. I won't want to clean up any blood and gore, okay?" He said in a toxic tone.

"Tsk, ugly girl."

"Creepy stalker." They spat at each other. Both Ciel and Sebastian sighed in sync.

"Ciel!" A high pitched feminine voice called out and all heads turned.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" He met her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I missed you and just had to come and see you!" the blonde girl stated happily. _'It's like Déjà vu.'_

"Hmm? Her attraction was on the medic. Who is this girl?! Are you trying to steal my Ciel away, cause it won't work!" Lizzie bellowed.

"Lizzie, calm down."

"No, I'm just a guest here; I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Oh, she flushed shyly. I am so sorry for my rudeness, my name is Elizabeth Midford it's a pleasure to meet you. So where are you from? Your fashion is so strange, but it's cute."

"That's what I like to know." And again heads turned to see a tall man dress in Chinese clothing.

The butler sighed, "They keep popping up like cockroaches."

"Sebastian!" The cherry red head came running, floundering to hold a large, well designed, four top cake.

"Where should I put the ca-AH!" without any warning, the clumsy maid tripped over her loose shoe lace. In a blink of an eye the pinkette and the butler dashed with top speed to the rescue. Sakura caught the dessert with one hand and let out a breath of relief, while Sebastian seized Mey-Rin and they did in the nick of time. One thing for sure; she had everyone speechless.

"She's…so fast." The group uttered in bewilderment.

"Wow that's amazing! She's just as rapid as Sebastian!" Lizzie cheered.

"Impressive pace, Sakura." The butler praised her. He unhanded the maid.

"Thanks, you too." _'Is he really a normal human?_' She rested the cake on the table.

"Just who are you anyway?"Lau requested.

"Well, she began; my name is Haruno Sakura, a Leaf village ninja from Japan. I was ordered by my master; who is the leader of my village, to vacation here." She realizes her words would sound completely idiotic to them, but can't hide the truth.

"Wow! A real ninja it's the first time seeing one, that's so cool!" Lizzie sang.

"Indeed, but why here for vacation is strange." Lau wondered.

"Hmpt, she's nothing special, what ninja has pink hair? Do you even have any abilities? If so than show us." Grell hissed.

_'Oh it is on!_' Inner ranted.

"Well, hmm? I can send you flying with just one finger." By then the way she phased it sounded quite… dirty.

"Let's see!" The blonde girl insists.

"Okay." Sakura smiled and walked over to the red haired man and did an old Tsunade razzle dazzle. A good flick to the forehead, which indeed sent him tumbling on the ground a few times before hitting a tree. She smirked in victory. The crowd was silent. _'Eh? Did I overdo it?... Nahh, he'll be fine._'

"Oh my goodness, that was spectacular! Sakura you're so strong!"

"Thanks, but that was nothing." She chimed.

"You could probably take on Sebastian!" Heads turned his way. 'Take him on?'

"Oh I doubt that, my skills are far more superior." He said with a gleam in his crimson eyes.

"You think so?" The pinkette raised a brow.

"Yes, very much." The air around those two became tense and daring.

"Well, why don't we see who's strength matches best." Ciel sat the teacup down and smiled.

The two nodded in resolution. "But I suggest a more spacious scene."

"How about the front lawns?" The Earl purposed.

"Yes, that's perfect my lord, shall we?" He motioned Sakura to go first.

"We shall." She said deadly sweetly, he chuckled at her.

The front lawns were the good amount of space to maneuver around and the ground wasn't soft and soggy either. Sakura and Sebastian faced each other, ready to battle. '_Hell yea! Let's do this!'_ Inner yelled in determination.

"Now, begin!" Ciel spoke. While the others watched in anticipation.

The shinobi aimed three kunais at the butler and as expected he caught and held them between his fingers. '_This guy's good_.' She gathered her chakra to her feet and hands as he darted towards her. Kicks were blocked and punches were dodged form the two. His movements were so smooth and graceful; like he'd done this a thousand time already, predicting her every move. But she was barely able to keep up with him. _'He's so flexible!' _He kicked her side firmly; her hand tingled from blocking the full force of his attack. The rosette's lips tighten in annoyance, and picked up her speed. With some effort, she landed a blow; her chakra cutting through the side of his stomach, burning his flesh; he wasn't able to avoid the lethal thwack. Quickly, she leapt in the air and strike her chakra amplified heel on the grassy floor. Springing again to evade fissuring earth and immediately casting a genjustu. After all, she _is_ a genjustu type shinobi, it would be beneficial to learn a few. But the others couldn't see it; people would just see Sebastian and Sakura watching each other, unmoving.

"What is this?" Sebastian muttered out and looked around him. Shattered glass, guts of cats carcasses scatted over a misty, bloody meadow, behind a black-red full moon.

"Ugh… my body feels laden." He slumped down, the pungent stench of iron pervaded his nose, pain erupted his vision; clouding it. Warm liquid flowing down his cheeks; crying scarlet, breathing heavily he clutched his head. 'I'm not supposed to feel this pain, but somehow…'

"S-sebastian…" a shaky blood crawling voice called. In front of him was the most revolting sight.

"M-master…" He crocked out. Rough steel pieced every inch of his body, throat slitting half way, crimson spraying onto the butler's features; his skin stained wine.

"W-why…did you…l-let m-me get…h-hurt?" Ciel tremored violently while painfully tearing a blood splatter blade off his shred skin and pressed it to Sebastian's chest. The butler couldn't comprehend what was going on; the sight of his master diverted him.

"I –I t-trusted… you." Then jabbing the dull sward into him; he could fell the cold metal surrounding his heart as he choked out sharp, black feathers mingling with ruby gore. A diabolical laugh escaped the demon's lips, ah it stuck him now.

"I see…genjustu, a ninja controls the chakra flow of the oppenent's cerebral nervous system. Thereby affecting their five senses creating false images or causes pain from trauma. This is the first time I'm experiencing the real thing, and it's simply startling, now let's stop this little illusion." He began transforming in his real form, feathers and black heated flames surrounding his body while his hair and nails grew longer. Sakura watched in stern at what was happening to the man. '_I… think he's a demon._' Inner reported. Outer nodded in concur. Sebastian snapped his fingers; fearsome darkness covered while coal feathers disseminated the entire meadow. 'Hmm, he broke the jutsu.' But before the genjutsu could completely dispel he returned to his human state.

'Damn, I'm at my limit. I used up all my chakra on that last technique.'

They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Now, let's see who the winner of this match is." He charged at her with lighting speed, she made an attempt to get away but he caught her arm and rammed her into the board tree. With one hand he forced her arms above her head, keeping her pinioned to his body. The medic peered at the demon in dour. He smirked.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled, but I had fun, it was…arousing." He was surly impressed with her skill, he would had never guess she would bring out his true form. Sebastian had not fought a woman with such talent; it was inviting…it was titillating. He sunk in lower, his lips skimming her red dusted cheek and moved to her ear. Sakura's eyes widen as she felt tongue and teeth nipping the shell of her flushed ear. Feeling her heartbeat palpitating under his grip, he wrapped his other hand around her waist, closing off any space between them. Breathing in her aroma; 'Hmm… strawberries and pine.' The demon smiled and before he knew it, began slowly rocking his hips against hers; making her do the same.

"Wha, what are you doing?! Get off me!" she tried pushing off the man, but he held her situated.

"But you smell so toothsome." The adrenaline rushing through his body, arching him to move faster; and he did, sucking and dabbing on her neck.

"Ah, Sebastian, s-stop…" She gasped at feeling his bulge gently hitting her sensitive pearl.

Meanwhile Ciel and the others gaped in astonishment at what the butler was going to the pinkette.

"C-ciel, stop him!" Lizzie squealed.

"R-right, oi Sebastian, stop!" He stuttered, amazed that his butler would do that to Sakura.

'Oh thank god!' Sakura rejoiced. The butler paused at his masters orders, then slanted his head and did a final bite on the medic's neck. 'Oww.' Sakura flinched at the twinge. Then stepped away, while the others ran to them.

"You okay, Sakura? My apologies for Sebastian's actions."

"No, pardon me, Sakura, I was especially out of line." The demon bowed to her. But Sakura knowing he really didn't mean what he said.

"It's alright, no harm done." She slouched down, still feeling her heart pounding in her throat.

"Wow, Sebastian, I didn't know you hadn't it you." Lau joked.

Turning on the water taps, pressure gushing through the clean pipes, heating the cold air in the bathroom. Sakura stripped off her sweat damped clothes and began inspecting her frame. Nothing out of the ordinary well except for the engraved bite mark the demon butler made on her neck, she stared at it scornfully. 'Tck.' The pinkette stepped into the hot running water, soothing all the kooks and crannies throughout her. She squeezed out a large amount of her jasmine body wash, which she brought with her, massaging it onto her body. The slippery friction granting her to a state of bliss, her troubled thoughts were aside for now, all she waited to do was enjoy her bath and go straight to a deep slumber.

After her mind calming shower she got dressed in her usual nightwear; an oversized shirt and shorts. Exiting the steamy and jasmine filled bathroom, she could practically hear the awaiting bed calling her name.

**AN: Thanks for reading! You beautiful people! *hides face* be sure to review, tell me what you think! See you soon!**


End file.
